Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna
by Byaku-nyan
Summary: Seria miniaturek o przeżyciach różnych postaci podczas wojny z Yhwachem. Songficki. Uwaga, zawiera spoilery. I, co dziwne, nie wszystko się źle kończy.


**Wygląda na to, że wena mi dopisuje, więc będzie to cykl opowiadań na podstawie piosenek (songfic, tak to się chyba nazywa). Ta część jest akurat na podstawie piosenki "Life is beautiful" zespołu Sixx:A.M. Zawiera spoilery do praktycznie całego arcu (ustawienie walk) i jeśli ktoś nie czytał najnowszych rozdziałów, to omińcie część porucznika imieniem Tetsuzaemon, nazwiskiem Iba. I bez obaw, część o Rukii i Renjim nie jest spoilerem, bo oboje mają się w kanonie raczej dobrze. Z góry dziękuję bardzo za uwagi, komentarze i przeczytanie tworu niżej :)**

* * *

_You can't quite until you try_

Zamknęła oczy. _Nie, to niemożliwe… Jakim cudem…_ Kiedy z powrotem rozchyliła powieki, bariery wciąż nie było. Wierzyli w nią, a ona nie potrafiła nawet powstrzymać wroga, który, do cholery, jeszcze nawet nic nie zrobił! Spróbowała jeszcze raz uformować kidou, ale już nie miała do tego siły. Kapitan Kyouraku nie powiedział ani słowa, skupiony całkowicie na swoim – _ich_ – przeciwniku, ale ona była pewna, że jest zawiedziony_. To moja pierwsza poważna walka, a już zdążyłam ją spieprzyć._ Haschwald tylko uśmiechał się spokojnie, rozmawiając z kapitanem głównodowodzącym. Nanao nie słyszała, co dokładnie mówili i, szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło jej to. Obchodziło ją tylko to, że jej bariera się nie pojawiła, że mistrzyni kidou nie dała sobie rady ze zwykłym zaklęciem, że przez nią jej kapitan mógł zginąć, a kiedy Haschwald odwrócił się i zniknął, nie potrafiła już wytrzymać. Osunęła się na podłogę, wybuchając płaczem. Teraz obchodził ją tylko kapitan Kyouraku, obejmujący ją ramieniem. Mówiący, że następnym razem się uda.

_You can't live until you die_

_Otwórz oczy_, szeptał jakiś głos w jej głowie. _Otwórz oczy, idiotko!_ Rukia nie chciała tego robić, bolały ją ręce, bolały ją nogi, bolało ją całe ciało. Nawet te części, których już nie miała. Nawet te części, które odciął jej Mask de Masculline podczas walki. Chciała utrzymać swoje oczy zamknięte i zasnąć, zasnąć na zawsze. Nie myśleć o tym, że trening w Reiokyu na nic się nie przydał, że mogła już umrzeć podczas pierwszej fazy wojny. Że nie chce już czuć tego cholernego bólu, który wypełniał każdą komórkę jej ciała, który nie chciał odejść i zostawić jej w spokoju_. Chcesz umrzeć_, warknął głos, _chcesz się poddać? Chcesz mnie zostawić?_ Rukia nie miała sił odpowiedzieć , że jest już zmęczona, że nie ma połowy torsu, jednego oka, a rana w szyi i tak ją zabije, prędzej czy później. I zabiła ją, a ostatnim, co usłyszała Rukia, był krzyk Sode no Shirayuki.

_You can't learn the truth _

_Until you learn to lie_

_Bankai: Kokou Gonryou Rikyu_. Tylko cztery słowa, których nigdy nie wypowiadał. Najpierw oszukiwał się, że nie było potrzeby, później tłumaczył sobie, że nigdy nie zostanie kapitanem, więc znowu nie było potrzeby. Był mistrzem w jego używaniu, dwa tysiące lat temu był sławny niczym Eijisai, ale dwa tysiące lat minęły bardzo szybko i teraz mało kto znał jego imię. Udawał, że o tym nie wie, oczywiście, po co miał się przejmować? Po co miał się martwić tym, że uważają go za najsłabszego z poruczników, zwykłego urzędnika, który jest tak słaby, że nigdy nie walczy, że zwykły ryoka powalił go jednym ciosem… Udawał, że nie słyszał, co mówią inni – w przeciwieństwie do kapitana Yamamoto, który po usłyszeniu chociażby zwykłej plotki o słabości swojego porucznika wydawał się gotowy do uwolnienia bankai i zniszczenia Soul Society. Choujirou udawał, że _nie trzeba było, ale dziękuję_, choć obaj wiedzieli, że to oszustwo, i to nie jedyne jakiego się dopuścili. To było kłamstwo, o którym wszyscy wiedzieli, co pozwalało ukryć inne kłamstwa, tajemnice, które ostatecznie zabrał ze sobą do grobu, nie wiedząc, że później przyjdzie Driscoll i powie „zabiję cię bankiem twojego porucznika", a wtedy prawda wyjdzie na jaw.

_You can't breathe until you choke_

Nemu zawsze była posłuszna, zawsze, nigdy nie myśląc inaczej, nigdy nie robiąc niczego w inny sposób niż nakazał Mayuri-sama. Po prostu tak było, niby dlaczego miała zachowywać się inaczej? Mayuri-sama był jej kapitanem, jej stwórcą, jej ojcem. Nawet jeśli chciała mu się sprzeciwić, nie robiła tego, bo jego decyzje zawsze były słuszne. Zawsze okazywało się, że miał rację, choć jego motywy nie były jasne, a wręcz _ciemne_. Nemu nauczyła się przy nim wielu pożytecznych rzeczy i naprawdę miała za co być wdzięczna. Dlatego nawet nie krzyknęła, gdy wybuch bomby, umieszczonej w jej piersi i zdetonowanej prze Kurotsuschiego rozerwał ją na kawałki. Askin Nakk Le Vaar nawet się nie zranił. Zawsze była bezużyteczna.

_You gotta laugh when you're the joke_

Renji nie lubił żartów. Musiał się śmiać, oczywiście, że musiał, _przecież to takie zabawne, co, nie masz poczucia humoru?_ Był w tym całkiem niezły, szczególnie odkąd zaczął trenować na spotkaniach poruczników. Posiadał bankai, był uznawany za jednego z najpotężniejszych shinigami w Gotei 13. Przyjaciele sądzili – on też tak sądził – że po bitwie w Fałszywej Karakurze zostanie kapitanem, że dorówna kapitanowi Kuchiki, że może choć trochę zaimponuje Rukii, ale oczywiście tak się nie stało. Renji nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie miał pecha, tak przynajmniej myślał, więc pozostał sobą z pełnym wachlarzem nieszczęść w pakiecie. Bez dziewczyny, którą kocha, bez kapitańskiego stołka, ze złamanym bankai i wszystkimi przegranymi walkami. _Hej, Rukia już u Kurosakiego? Jak tam twoje haori, stary?_ Oczywiście, nie chcieli być wredni, ale tak wychodziło, zawsze, a on nauczył się śmiać i udawać wesołość. _Tak, będę wujkiem ich dzieci. A haori? Jeszcze w sklepie, ale poczekaj z miesiąc! _A potem trafił do Reiokyu teoretycznie po to, żeby trenować. Teraz był pewien, że ten teoretyczny trening mu się przyda. Jeszcze nie wie, że gdy pełny radości po wygranej walce z Maskiem de Masculline podbiegnie do nieruchomej Rukii – _zaniosę cię do Unohany, dobra?_ – zobaczy ją martwą i wszystko znowu zmieni się w okrutny żart.

_There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive_

Isane właściwie nie powinna tu być. Powinna być na polu bitwy albo w czwartym oddziale, powinna zajmować się rannymi, powinna podnosić na duchu innych lekarzy, powinna nie martwić się, powinna zrobić sobie gorącej czekolady, nie myśleć, zamknąć oczy, nie płakać, bo kapitan Unohana na pewno wróci, na pewno! Przecież zostawiła list, co prawda napisany dosyć mętnie i samymi ogólnikami, ale na pewno zaraz przyjdzie. _Jest zajęta_, tak właśnie odpowiadała na pytania członków swojego oddziału, _kapitan Unohana jest zajęta i nie możemy jej przeszkadzać. _Isane nie mogła tego wytrzymać, tych kłamstw i strachu, więc przyszła tutaj, na pole treningowe tuż obok celi Aizena. Ukryła się za skałą, patrząc na walkę dwóch kapitanów – walkę na śmierć i życie – pochłonięta całkowicie rozgrywającym się spektaklem. Spektaklem, w którym właśnie kapitan Zaraki przebił gardło pani kapitan, a ona… ona… Dokładnie w tym momencie dziewczyna porzuciła swoją kryjówkę, biegnąc w ich stronę, nie zważając na łzy płynące po policzkach i okrzyk rozpaczy, który wyrwał się z jej ust. Widziała, że kapitan Zaraki też płacze, a na jego twarzy maluje się wyraz czystej zgrozy, słyszała, że błaga Unohanę o to, żeby nie odchodziła, ale Isane widziała, że ona już nie żyje, nie oddycha i na pewno już odeszła. Kapitan Unohana nie żyła, a ona będzie musiała pracować teraz za nie dwie i uratować tylu ludzi, ilu tylko się da. Czuła się żywa jak nigdy dotąd. Łzy zostawi na potem.

_Just open your eyes_

_Just open your eyes_

_And see that life is beautiful_

Ken-chan wrócił! Yachiru podbiegła do drzwi pokoju, w którym na niego czekała. Czuła się szczęśliwa, bo jej Ken-chan przeżył i wrócił do niej i ich oddziału, tam, gdzie było jego miejsce. Miała ochotę śpiewać, tańczyć i częstować słodyczami wszystkich dookoła, bo przecież to świetnie, że wszyscy już są _w domu_, że żyją i mogą bawić się razem z nią. Gdy zobaczyła twarz Kenpachiego, zamarła. Wyglądał jakby płakał, jakby stało się coś strasznego, ale co strasznego mogło się stać? Może była wojna, to prawda, ale wojna to tylko i wyłącznie walka, a przecież Ken-chan tak kocha walkę! Bez chwili wahania zarzuciła mu ręce na szyje i wtuliła twarz w jego ramię. Nie widziała tego, jak jego wargi rozciągają się w niepewnym uśmiechu.

_Will you swear on your life,_

_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

Jego kapitan był miły, nieco dziwny, a także, co niewiarygodne, dobrze się dogadywali. Był pewien, że już wszystko się ułożyło, a jeśli nie – no to cóż, jeszcze się ułoży. Po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu czuł się doskonale. Przyzwyczaił się już do nowego przełożonego, a kapitan Otoribashi najwyraźniej przyzwyczaił się do niego. Był wyjątkowo taktownym i uprzejmym człowiekiem, a teksty jego piosenek były tym, co inspirowało porucznika Kirę do tworzenia własnych. Czasami kapitan przeglądał jego haiku i komponował do nich muzykę. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a trzecia dywizja w końcu wyjdzie na prostą. Tak przynajmniej będzie sądził pogrążony w myślach Izuru, gdy zaatakuje go niezauważony przez niego Stern Ritter. Nigdy nie dowie się, że kapitan Otoribashi umarł dokładnie w tej samej chwili, zatopiony w tych samych myślach, co jego porucznik, a ich przyjaciele nigdy do końca nie dowiedzą się, co się z nimi stało – ich ciała pozostaną nieodnalezione.

_I know some things that you don't_

Shuuhei nie uśmiechał się. Wojna w Soul Society zmusiła jego kapitana do użycia drastycznych środków i dlatego teraz leżał na ziemi, krwawiąc z licznych zadrapań, otarć i ran. Nad nim stała Mashiro, chichocząc cicho. Cholera, ta mała szuja dała mu popalić już czterdziesty trzeci raz. Nie przeszkadzało mu to specjalnie – przegrał, to prawda, ale z Vizardem używającym maski. To żadna hańba, ale Kazeshini powoli zaczynał się denerwować, a Shuuhei Hisagi _bardzo nie lubił_ swojego zdenerwowanego zanpaktou. Jęknął cicho z bólu, ale kapitan Muguruma to usłyszał i natychmiast nakazał mu przestać się wylegiwać i wziąć do roboty, zanim on sam zacznie z nim trenować. Porucznik posłusznie wstał z ziemi, starając utrzymać się na pokaleczonych nogach i chwycił kosy Kazeshiniego. Nie, tym razem _ta,_ _pożal się Boże, pani superporucznik_ nie da mu rady i sama padnie. W końcu nawet ona musi się kiedyś zmęczyć, a taką przynajmniej Shuuhei miał nadzieję. Kiedy zaatakowała go Kuna – wykopem, tak zawsze zaczynała – odbił jej stopę trzonkiem kosy. _To dopiero początek_, pomyślał Hisagi. Nie przewidział jej następnego ruchu, _nic dziwnego, aż tak długo to nigdy nie wytrzymałem_, i dlatego teraz leżał bezwładnie, niezdolny nawet do porządnego chwycenia swego zanpaktou, a Mashiro odbiła się od pobliskiej skały i skoczyła w jego stronę z wyciągniętym mieczem. Był przerażony, nie miał szans na odbicie jej katany, nie w takim stanie_, Kazeshini, błagam, jak ona mnie zabije, to ty też zginiesz,_ więc po prostu zamknął oczy i spróbował złapać drzewce jednej z kos. Fala energii jaka przez niego przeszła – a także fakt, że jeszcze żył – poinformowała go, że nie dość, że Kazeshini przejął się czyhającą nań śmiercią, to jeszcze po raz pierwszy uwolnił bankai.

_I've done things that you won't_

Momo Hinamori wiedziała bardzo dużo o strachu. W ciągu ostatnich lat najpierw bała się o kapitana Aizena, potem zaś bała się kapitana Aizena. Następne miesiące były czasem, kiedy mogła być wolna, kiedy nie musiała się niczego – _nikogo_ – bać, ale jednak, gdzieś tam w środku czuła, że niedługo coś się stanie, że musi być silna. Ot, choćby i na wszelki wypadek, przecież to nie zaszkodzi, a ona będzie spokojna i nie da się omamić tak, jak podczas ostatniej wojny. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, będzie silna, a kapitan Hirako obiecał, że jej w tym pomoże_. I pomógł tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł_. Momo była mu wdzięczna za wszystkie dobre rzeczy, jakie spotkały ją od czasu, gdy po raz pierwszy wszedł do gabinetu kapitana w piątym oddziale. Pokochała go – _stał się moim przyjacielem_ – i czuła, że z jego pomocą może zrobić wszystko, _zupełnie jak z kapitanem Aizenem_, ale bez niego czuła się bezradna, bardziej bezradna niż ktokolwiek mógłby się czuć. Shinji Hirako podnosił ludzi na duchu samą swoją obecnością, a ona bardzo potrzebowała jego uśmiechu, jego spojrzenia, _czegokolwiek_. Nie! Tym razem będzie zachowywać się jak porucznik Gotei 13 powinien. Stanie w obronie swojego oddziału – _kapitana_ - a kiedy wybuch Tobiume zneutralizuje eksplozję Bambietty i osłoni przed nią kapitana Komamurę, będzie z siebie dumna jak nigdy dotąd, a uśmiech kapitana Hirako poszerzy się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle i on też będzie z niej dumny.

_There's nothing like a trail of blond to find your way back home_

Odkaszlnął i zauważył, że ma połamane żebra. Nic dziwnego, w końcu siła odrzutu Jakuho Raikouben była ogromna, a na dodatek uderzyła w niego kapitan Soi Fon i, jeśli być dokładnym, gigantyczny wręcz fragment ściany oraz wyrzutnia rakiet. _Boże, to nic. Ważne, że żyjemy_. Tak, przeżyli, choć kapitan Soi Fon nie zdołałaby już użyć ponownie swojego bankai ani nawet odbić kolejnego ataku BG9. Ani nawet się poruszyć. Przez chwilę wahał się, czy sprawdzić tętno pani kapitan, czy pobiec w stronę tego, co zostało z jego domu, ale był ktoś, kto bardziej potrzebował jego pomocy. Odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę ruin – _nie ruin, domu!_ – wykrzykując po drodze imię swojej siostry. To była jego wina, jego cholerna wina, gdyby nie bawił się z nią wtedy, wróć, gdyby wtedy nie było go w domu, gdyby nie był porucznikiem, gdyby nie dołączył do drugiego oddziału… _Gdybym się nie urodził_. Ten stwór, ten cyborg przebijał ją jakąś ohydną macką kawałek po kawałku… przez niego. _Mareyo, żyj, Mareyo, żyj, o Boże, żyjesz_, myślał chaotycznie Marechiyo, klękając przy małym ciele swojej młodszej siostry i starając się nie płakać. Zaniesie teraz małą Mareyo i kapitan Soi Fon do czwartego oddziału, _wytrzymajcie, obie, błagam_, zostawiając za sobą plamy krwi i ruiny własnego domu. _To nic, ważne, że żyjemy._

_I was waiting for my hearse_

_What came next was so much worse_

Tetsuzaemon nie spodziewał się tego, bo kto niby się spodziewał? Oczywiście, wiedział o treningu kapitana Komamury, znał jego przebieg, ale to i tak było wielkie zaskoczenie, zobaczyć go _naprawdę_, w walce. Z zachwytem patrzył jak przyjmuje najgorsze eksplozje, nie wyjmując nawet miecza, widział Piekło Czarnych Sznurów i nową formę Kokujou Tengen Myo, promieniującą mocą i dostojeństwem, obserwował porażkę kapitana Hirako i wkroczenie Hinamori, oglądał nową, ludzką – _szczęśliwą_ – twarz Saijina Komamury. Był pewien, że nowy, nieśmiertelny Komamura nie przegra ze zwykłą Stern Ritter, ale gdzieś w środku myślał, że nieśmiertelność to za dużo, _za duża cena i trzeba coś oddać w zamian._ Prawdopodobnie życie, więc Tetsuzaemon ze strachem obserwował swojego kapitana, bojąc się o niego, bojąc się, że w każdej chwili _to_ może się stać, że za minutę, za kilka sekund… Kiedy Bambietta upadła na ziemię, niezdolna do walki, a Komamura wciąż wyglądał na żywego i nieśmiertelnego, był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Kiedy parę sekund później Saijin Komamura osunął się na ziemię, był bliski śmierci ze strachu. Kiedy jeszcze chwilę potem zmienił się w zwierzę, w cholernego wilka, pozostały mieszane uczucia. _Potwór owładnięty żądzą zemsty czy nie, to mój kapitan. Uratuję go za wszelką cenę. _Choć może dla niego byłoby lepiej, żeby umarł.

_It took a funeral to make me feel alive_

Wygrali… wygrali… Rangiku czuła ból w całym ciele, ledwo oddychała, ale to nie ważne, wygrali… Cang Du nie był zdolny do walki nawet po uwolnieniu swojego Vollstanding, _kapitan Hitsugaya odzyskał swoje bankai, jednego wroga mniej, to takie piękne uczucie!_ Zwinęła się w kłębek, kaszląc krwią. Cóż, ten Quincy nieźle walczył, musiała mu to przyznać, i najwyraźniej ją pokonał. _Bogu dzięki, że nie pokonał kapitana_, pomyślała, zamykając oczy. Nie mogła już się ruszać, nie miała sobie tego za złe. Nie wystarczało jej nawet siły na oddychanie, a co dopiero na ruch! Usłyszała ten dźwięk już na granicy snu. Dźwięk łamanego lodu, który mógł oznaczać tylko jedno. _Mam rację_, pomyślała, gdy kilka sekund później ciało Toushirou Hitsugayi grzmotnęło o kamienie z zadziwiającą siłą. _Wygląda na to, że faktycznie zaraz do mnie dołączy. Albo raczej to ja dołączę do niego._

_Just open your eyes__  
__Just open your eyes__  
__And see that life is beautiful.__  
__Will you swear on your life,__  
__That no one will cry at my funeral?_


End file.
